Computing and communication technologies are being employed to provide sophisticated presentations of various types of reality to users of the technologies. The various types of reality being presented to users may be placed at different points on a virtuality continuum extending from completely real environments at one extreme, to completely virtual environments at an opposite extreme.
Any type of reality between the extremes of completely real and completely virtual may be referred to as “mixed reality.” As such, mixed reality presentations may include visual and/or audible representations of both real and virtual elements that are presented together. There are technical limitations and challenges in producing conventional mixed reality presentations, particularly in how virtual elements are presented together with real elements in the mixed reality presentations.